They will know just not now
by Jarleystheword
Summary: CATNISS-Cato and Katniss haven't seen each other in two year but when they find out that they're in the Hunger Games tension will be made and relationships will be me Rue and Thresh moments to so be prepared-Rated M for language and later chapters-I don't own anything all rights go to Suzanne Collins
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer:This came to me in a dream and it seemed really good so,I wrote it down so here you go.P.S. Catniss is a really good pair but I also love Peetniss

I do not own The Hunger Games

Katniss POV:

This cannot I refuse to believe it.I rewond the video feed then I paused it.I was about to cry,wait i just did.I got up and ran to Haymitch."Haymich...please... tell me its not true."Haymitch did the look I was afraid of."I'm sorry Sweetheart."My knees gave in then I fell to the floor,I felt like the world was spinning,tears and screams were coming out of me.I didn't,how could I damn I'm stupid.I got up "Haymitch...-""He doesnt know,Brutus would've told me of the sudden I blacked out.

Haymitch POV:

Oh shit this is never good I picked up Katniss I placed her on her bed.I looked on her t.v and I saw it.I'm just imagining whats going through her mind.

Katniss POV:

I woke up as if I was in a nightmare I looked up at the t.v I was practically eye-to-eye with my one love,my first kiss the boy who I hated at first but then fell in love with, Cato Adam Rikerman.

A/N:So what do you think so far.R&R and share the love

Jarleystheword


	2. Well what are we going to do now

Chapter 2:Well what are we going to do now

Disclaimer:This chapter is mainly Cato's reaction to Katniss here you go.

Cato POV:

"Just go to your room.""Fine."Why does Brutus always do as well watch the other reapings.I skip to District 12."I wonder who the pathetic tributes are this year."Most of the reaping was talking so i wasnt watching. "Primrose Everdeen."My head shot right camera wouldn't go that far in."Prim! I-I volenteer,I volenteer as tribute."I was able to pause it and see her.I got up from my bed.I went to the screen.I touched it hoping she would feel my touch.I go from vulnerable to mad in two seconds.I storm out of my room to see Brutus.I then takle him "WHAT THE FUCK,YOU FUCKING PROMISED THAT SHE WOULD BE SAFE!"Then I tried to punch him but he moved his pushed me up I was about to swing but he caught it,then he began to talk "We did keep her safe.""Then why the hell is she here in the damn games!""If she volenteers its out of our hands."I felt like crying."Brutus the girl that keeps me saine and pure and in love is probely going to die.""If she dies I-I wont live with myself,I'd kill myself."I took a deep breath."Brutus can you do one thing for me?""What is it?""Get Haymitch on the damn phone!""Okay,Okay don't get your boxers in a twist."He gets the phone and calls the other train.

Haymitch:Hello

Brutus:Hey Haymitch I'm here with Cato

Cato:Does she know?

Haymitch:*sigh* yes she didnt think you had these games

With that said I did cry

Cato:Haymitch,Brutus find a way to get either both of us out or just her out,I don't give a crap what you have to do

Haymitch:Its a long shot

Cato:I don't give a crap!

I took a deep breath

Cato:Haymitch please the love of my life is in the damn Hunger Games,if she dies I will kill myself,my life wont have any purpose I will kill myself

Haymitch:We will see what we can do

Cato:Please

Haymitch:When you get to the capitol write a note send it to the penthouse the avox will know who its for

Cato:Fine,keep her safe like you and Brustus promied two damn years ago

Haymitch:Trust me shes like my daughtershe will be protected

I held in the anger and words in my head

Cato:Don't tell her about this conversation I'll tell her myself

Haymitch:Okay see you soon

Cato: See you soon

I then hung up the phone and walked to my room.I went to the t.v I touched the screen hoping it was her skin.I took a deep breath then spoke."Well what are we going to do now."Then I was eye to eye with the girl I pretended to hate just so she would notice me,the girl who I fell in love with,my one love,my first kiss Katniss "Kitten" "Niss" "Nissy" "Issy" "Ever my ever dear love" Everdeen.

A/N:So what do you guys next chapter will be them arriving to the Capitol and the tribute parade.*Caution it might be short*.R&R % more reviews and I'll update.

Love you all

Jarleystheword


	3. Chapter 3:That stupid parade

Chapter 3:That stupid parade

**Disclaimer:This will be a short chapter,don't worry ch4 is in -Flopping from Katniss and Cato's you**

**Thanks go out to:**

**ActingLikeGarfieldOnMonday**

**xnhoang4**

**Julie-Anna12**

**Brittd33**

**DizzyPopgirl**

**imastar**

**Dogsled racer15**

**For following/favoriting me and/or this means the world thank you,I wish I could give candy and hugs,but I can't so heres virtual ones :)**

* * *

Katniss POV:

"You can't do that Snow."

"Actually I can."

"Why are you doing this."I said while struggling in a chair with a Peacekeeper holding a gun to my head."

" I know that you and Cato have known each other,I was there that day he left District 12,Nice boy,You do know as soon as he sees you he will have a choice,A:Either kill me then the Peacekeeper will kill you B:I kill him."

"He would choose neither he doesn't want to kill,he's not like that."

"You don't understand me,He doesn't love you.""He does love me,he will come in here and kill you.""I wont count on that,well even if you're even alive."he then smirked and the Peacekeeper cocked the gun and pulled the trigger.I then woke up with screams,and tears coming down my ran straight for my room."Shhhhhhhh,its not real.""How do you know if he does."Haymitch then had a confused look on his face."Katniss what happened in you dream?""Well more like nightmare,I had wa-"Tears then raced down my face."Take your time."I took a deep breath and continued."I was in a room,I was tied up in a chair,President Snow was there and so was a Peacekeeper with a gun to my head,He then said all this stuff and then he said Cato doesn't love me then a Peacekeeper shot me."The tears came out even faster then before."Katniss its not real he loves you more than anything,if he doesn't love you I'd be shocked.""How come he hasn't called me yet?""Brutus hasn't called so we can't talk or he probably doesn't even know that you're here,trust me Katniss he loves you."I try to fall back asleep but i just have my back facing Haymitch.

*Meanwhile at the Capitol*

Cato POV

"Hey Cato hows my big boy doing?""Really Brutus...Really?""Yes,anyway District 12's train is to come in about 2 hours.""Do i get to see her?""I was afraid of that.""Brutus what happened?""Its not what happened its what going to happened,The Capitol she you and the Careers as flesh eating monster who want to kill not boys who love Seams girls,they cant know you and Kat's story,I'm sorry"I held back tears that were swelling up then took a deep breath and spoke."Can we communicate at all?""Yes but through notes not face to face unless you would threaten her in a way."I fell sick to my stomach,then I got a piece of paper and began writing.

Katniss POV

After being waxed,washed,clipped,repeat they put me in a room to wait for my stylist."Thats brave what you did for your sister,Hello Katniss my name is Cinna.""Well she's young I didn't want to see her die young.""That very sweet and true,For the parade were going to show you off to all of Panem,we usually design from the districts.""But were always coalminers.""Exactly I don't want to do that.""So you're here just to make me look pretty.""No I'm here to make an impression,At the tribute parade I'm going to make you more beautiful then you already are,We get your measurement already..which I find is not needed so we made your outfit already,Oh yeah Haymitch told me about you and the District 2 boy.""Cato Rickerman?""Yes him,I wont say a word about it,I promise.""Thank you."I had a sigh of relief.

*Moment later at the tribute parade lineup*

"Its fake it just an illusion you're perfectly safe,don't be scared.""I'm not."They then put us on the the parade started and the fire was blowing behind us and people began cheering. Peeta put his hand on mines but I pulled away."Come on they'll love it."I felt sick but I did it cheers intensified when we held our hand hands were raised until we made it passed President carriage stopped and the fire was put out President Snow began to talk."Welcome,Tributes to the 74th Annual Hunger Games,We thank and honor your sacrifice,Happy Hunger Games And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor."My most hated sentence it boils my make our way to the ending of the parade were we are greeted by Haymicth,Cinna,Portia,and of course is the most excited."you guys are the on everyone is talking about.""Nice job Sweetheart.""Do you really want to be by a flame?""Fake flame,I don't think-"is words were cut off so i turned around to see what he was looking was Cato,I turned back around really fast."Lets go upstairs."Since District 12 is the last District(ever since District 13 was destroyed)we get the Penthouse,Oh no I'm turning into Effie.I'm kind of tired so I go to my Avox went into my room and gave me a note,Its from Cato.I then opened it:

Katniss,

Hi Katniss by the time you have read this the tribute parade already happened,and you're getting your beautiful self to very brave what you did for Prim,I could've never done that for you know how I hate to be the giver of bad news told me that we have to act like we've never met,and I have to act like I want to kill you.I don't care what Haymitch said but find a bow and shoot it at and Haymitch promised they would keep you this hurts me telling you must be if the other Careers see you with a bow and arrow they'll have to let you join the Ally and we will be together.I have to tell you something but not through note. I miss you I want you in my arms. My last day in 12 when we kissed it was told me that the only way we can communicate is by note,so its remember I love you and only will be leaving together Haymitch and Brutus have planned you soon love

Loving You for ever and ever,

Cato

I wanted to cry,so I did.I cried myself to sleep,I fell asleep with one question on my the hell do I kill the love of my life?

A/N:So what do you next chapter should be the start of feedback take it out in the reviews,blow up my PM. 3 reviews and I'll love :)

Jarleystheword :)


End file.
